RWBY-Not-So-Chibi - Ruby's Misfortune?
by GrimGrave
Summary: It's weird. It's absurd! It's nonsensical and plotless! It's lewd! It's RWBY-Not-So-Chibi! *Ninjas of "Love" / *Prank Wars / *Fighting Game / *Happy BirthdayWeen. Contains NSFW, strong adult themes, Futa.


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

Here we go; a collection of short parody snippets to help get my creative juices flowing in-between commissions and updates (both of which are overdue, I know. I've been dealing with my job and some minor annoying health-issues.)

If you have suggestions for RWBY Chibi parodies you'd like to see, feel free to type it down in your review.

_**RWBY-Not-So-Chibi**_

_Ruby's Misfortune?_

_*Ninjas of "Love" __–_ _In which Ruby comes across Blake's raunchy novel and the Faunus teaches her to not go through her stuff._

"Huh. No-one's here." Ruby glanced around her dorm room again for good measure, but none of her teammates were around. "I guess I'll go check out the court...yard…?"

The room may have been devoid of her teammates, but her gaze caught what stood out to her a book not-so-cleverly-hidden by Blake's pillow. Curiosity spurred her steps as she moved closer and pulled the book out of its worthless hiding spot, having made sure no-one was around one last time. The cover was colourful and subtly erotic, depicting two women of Mistralian origins in the moonlight with one of them bound by the wrists overhead and pressed against a stone wall as the other closed in for a kiss on the former's throat.

Ruby eyed it over with marvel and inquisitiveness as she read the title - _`Ninjas of Love´_ \- and immediately flipped the book around to scan its summary, her eagerness growing and a spark igniting her lust for every passage she read. "Ooh…Ninjas huh?"

She couldn't contain herself; she opened the book and flipped through the pages, only giving herself enough time to read selected paragraphs before she moved on. Every bit of text she read further added to her growing desire as she rubbed her loins in an effort to quell the heat at their apex. Her pupils dilated the more she read, images forming in her mind as her fantasy went wild. The protagonist was bound, struggling in vain as her frenemy caressed her body and undid her own sash that kept her clothes on-

Ruby gasped and pulled her head away as she kept reading. Heat rushed to her cheeks as the story became juicier and juicier.

"Ooh yeah…~" she whispered. The frenemy was undressing herself, but the real surprise came as Ruby turned a few pages of ridiculously detailed undressing and the centre-fold depiction unveiled before her, showing the frenemy's hermaphroditic trait of a long, slim cock. Ruby's mouth watered. "Now _that's_ a katana!"

An hour passed as she remained in the room, lying on her bed as she kept reading through Blake's erotic novel with a sweet ache between her legs. So engrossed was she that she didn't even notice that the book's owner had returned and frantically searched for it throughout the room.

"Where is it?!" Blake uttered in panic, unaware of her leader enjoying herself in her bed. She pulled out books from the shelf and checked underneath her pillow to no avail, whimpering.

Eventually the two suddenly became aware of the other's presence. Ruby, in shock that she had been found out yet disappointed that her friend would harbour filth like this, jumped down from her bed, book in hand. Blake stared wide-eyed at her, dreading the book that suspiciously looked like hers in the sniper's hand.

Her dread quickly shifted to anger as she bristled. "Ruby…is that _my_ book?"

The redhead scowled as she held the item up. "This is _filth! FILTH!"_

"And it's _mine!_" Blake quickly shot back with a hiss. "What right do you have to go through my stuff?! We've been over this!"

Ruby stepped back. "I…uhm…W-Well…"

"You just don't learn, do you?" The brunette walked over with the gait of a jungle-cat and the ribbon of Gambol Shroud in her hands as she tightened it with a snapping sound.

"Uhm…S-Sorry…?"

**x.x**

Ruby had lost count of her orgasms after what felt like an hour or two as she was pushed against the wall, wrists bound by Gambol Shroud's elastic ribbon and her mouth gagged with her own underwear as Blake fucked her with feral thrusts through the ripped open leggings.

"You don't go through my stuff, got it?!" Blake plunged her cock balls-deep inside her leader, her body pressed against Ruby's and gripping the round curves of the sniper's butt. "But if I get to do this every time, then by all means!" She buried herself to the hilt, shuddering with bliss as her leader quivered and writhed against her. "You're so tight, perfect for my dick…I should've done this the first time."

Ruby moaned against her scrunched up makeshift gag as her eyelids twitched from the assault of pleasure. She was like a ragdoll as Blake resumed thrusting, unable to do anything as bliss bloomed across her body and mind from her teammate's pounding and nips and licks.

And as Blake nipped at Ruby's throat as she pounded vigorously for a good five seconds, cock throbbing and thrashing as it frothed at the tip, and ejaculated inside the unfortunate sniper, Ruby's mind went blank; only vaguely did she remember waking up in-between Blake's continuous mating and the torrent of heat that pooled inside of her. On that day, she learned two lessons;

One: Blake had a one hell of a katana.

Two: Fortunate for the sniper, Blake was horrible with hiding spots for her belongings.

* * *

_*Prank Wars – In which Weiss retaliates for Ruby's prank by putting her in her place_.

Weiss walked down the hallway with a spring in her step; Professor Peach had given her test a big, green _A+_ and praised the heiress, and so had Professor Port! In fact, she had just barely surpassed Pyrrha and that was no small feat! Feeling extra chipper her mind raced with ideas of how to treat herself; heck she might even invite her team out for coffee and biscuits or even treat them to a full dinner if—

She stepped inside her dorm room, a smile on her face, and all her senses were swiftly and shockingly assaulted all at once as frigid water washed over her like lightning out of the blue, soaking the fencer from head to toe in a split-second.

"Got her!"

Weiss was flummoxed and cold. As she stood there, still as a statue, an empty bucket rolled across the room as her friends pointed and laughed at her.

"Ice water for the Ice Queen!" Ruby exclaimed as she hunched over in laughter, clearly the ring-leader for this "prank" while Blake and Yang were merely spectators annoyingly enough.

As the cold seeped into her body and her left eye twitched from anger, Weiss's mind raced yet again, but not with elation of her educational growth; now it was calculating for the ultimate payback.

**x.x.x The Next Day x.x.x**

She had planned and waited for the slowly approaching moment. She heard her teammates talking as they came closer to the dorm room until the door finally clicked open.

"So I said, `Now that's a kata—´" Ruby said as she was the first to step inside, only to fall forward after a _mysterious bucket_ fell on her head. The sniper fell forward, propelled into the room by Glyphs right in front of the heiress—

"Oh my gosh!"

"Ruby!"

"Hello, Ruby," Weiss greeted as she crossed her arms and watched the sniper trying to get her bearings back.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head with a groan and glared up at Weiss…until she realized what she was face-to-face with; the fencer's long, impressive cock, pulsating barely an inch away from her face. "Uh…Is this about yesterday…?"

**x.x**

Too stunned to do anything, Blake and Yang could only watch in equal shock and fascination as Weiss face-fucked their leader like it was a pussy, rapidly sheathing her phallus down to the hilt inside the sniper's orifice. Spittle mixed with pre pooled and dribbled down Ruby's chin and onto the floor as the team-leader could only brace herself against the heiress' legs.

For nearly half-an-hour now had the fencer humped Ruby's mouth like it was some slightly more luxurious version of a fleshlight with a firm grip on the sniper's head. The gurgling noises and Weiss long sighs and husky moans filled the room and likely made sure anyone outside the room would understand what was happening.

"At least you're-_Mmhh!-_using your mouth for something better than barking childish orders!" Her testicles slapped against Ruby's chin as she thrusted forward. "It was either this or giving you a taste of your own medicine with a bucket of solid ice – that way I could go `Hah! Now _that's_ ice water!´ –, but where's the fun in that when I can give you a taste of something else?!"

The tangy, slightly bitter taste that culminated in her mouth wasn't lost on Ruby, but the need to properly breathe was a lot more important, but Weiss didn't give her pause. The fencer was fucking her, forcing her to take in the enriched scent of whatever expensive brand of body-wash Weiss was using for her privates. She could feel the heiress' length throb in her mouth and poke against her throat as she helplessly swallowed what she could from the growing pool of spittle in her oral cavern.

"Speaking of…" Weiss began and just as quickly her words trailed off. She closed her eyes as her face scrunched up, her pacing quickening as the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and various forms of gurgles filled the room. "Oh…Oh…_Oh. Oh! Oh! OH! OOHH!"_

Quickly she thrusted for a solid ten seconds, cock pulsing like a heartbeat, before she buried her length fully inside Ruby's mouth and held the sniper in place, depositing her creamy discharge in a manner that could only be described as `oral creampie´ down Ruby's gullet. It flooded the leader's mouth, eventually joining the spittle on the floor, as Weiss kept pumping rope after rope of seed.

But she was far from done.

**x.x**

An hour later, Weiss found herself on the floor as she wiped her brow, her team-leader a pile of limbs next to her. With sheer determination and a nifty Time-Dilation Glyph coupled with the full-nelson position, she had prolonged her revenge enough to properly fuck Ruby long and hard as to vent out her frustrations. As she glanced over at Ruby only one word came to mind:

_Victory._

"Don't mess with the Ice Queen," she proudly stated. "Or else I'll screw you over. Literally."

"Uh…Weiss, I think she's passed out," Yang mentioned, eyeing her sister anxiously.

Weiss smirks and looks at her messy handiwork of Ruby's cum-oozing snatch and pats the sniper's stomach. "I think she's pranked, is what she is!"

* * *

_*Fighting Game – In which Ruby is a sore loser and swipes Yang's Scroll when she's distracted, only to learn what happens when she makes her sister angry._

_Yellow wins!_

"Yes! And that's how you do it!" Yang stretched her arms and smirked. "Alright, we're all tied up, time to find out who the real winner is! You know, when this is all over, maybe I can teach you a couple of combos! Let you learn from the real master!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and silently mocked her braggart of a sister with a "blah-blah" motion with her hand and sticking out her tongue as an act of spite. This always happened; as soon as Yang got in the lead she would brag and taunt as if she had won flawlessly! It was the same song and dance every time and Ruby had had enough. If only she could get a single chance to just beat her sister – in a game! – she'd be content enough. To just see the humiliation on the blonde's face—

"Zwei! What did I say?! Blake is _not_ a chew toy!"

Ruby saw her chance! Yang was distracted, her Scroll defenceless on the floor and the game readying itself for the next round as the sniper reached out with the speed and grace of a ninja to slap the brawler's Scroll far away and immediately return her attention to the round that's about to begin.

_Ready!_

Yang immediately turned back around, the priceless look on her face as she goes from puzzled to frantically searching for her Scroll amusing Ruby more than it should've.

She snickers to herself, already pressing buttons to activate the few easier combos she knew of as she assaults her sister's character when hears the brawler angrily groan, lilac eyes now red and golden hair burning like a pyre – anger that is directed at _her_.

"Uh-oh…"

In hindsight, maybe this hadn't been such a great idea after all.

**x.x**

In hindsight, this had NOT been a great idea at all!

Ruby couldn't move, her body pinned and pressed flatly against the floor by Yang who railed her from behind with her impressive cock. The sniper had been fucked senseless for what felt like hours; a small eternity of pleasure upon pleasure being hammered into her, turning her brain to mush and body into hot, pliant goo as she drooled onto the floor on one end and leaked liquid excitement and excessive cum on another. Yang had ejaculated a few times already, but showed no sign of stopping whatsoever as she fulminated;

"You don't mess with my score!" she shouted and pounded into Ruby. "You don't mess with my hair! And you _never_ try to pull one over me! Got it?!"

Ruby's eyes had long since rolled back into their sockets with her tongue lolling out like a dog. She could barely make out what her sister was saying anymore, but nevertheless a sloppy, delirious reply escaped her mouth, "Y-Yyeesshh…"

She quivered as another wave of euphoria shot through her, followed by Yang burying her entire length inside for a moment as she reached her high, only to continue to pound away like it had never happened.

"Just to be extra sure you've learned your lesson I'll keep this up for a while longer!" She supported herself on her arms as she rolled her hips. "Fuck, sis… So fucking good…You better have learned your lesson once I'm through with you!"

Strangely enough, Yang would find herself looking for excuses – some of which Ruby deliberatively offered – to meet out discipline over, and over, and over—

* * *

_*Happy BirthdayWeen – In which Ruby's plan of using her Halloween birthday to take advantage of her friends backfire._

"It's October 31st! Do you know what today is?!" Ruby shouted with glee, startling the whole room.

Weiss eyed her, puzzled. "Uh…Hallow-"

"It's my birthday!"

"What? Your birthday?"

"Yyyup…" Yang replied with a sigh. It was the same thing every damn year; Ruby would mooch off everyone around her since, as she loved to remind everyone, it was her damn birthday.

The whole day and majority of the evening, Ruby upheld her `tradition´ as she this time went around the entire academy;

"_Iiit's my birthday!"_

Team JNPR reluctantly handed over their recently acquired treats.

"It's my birthday!" she left as a note as she takes the whole bowl of sweets Dr. Oobleck had left on his desk for _everyone_.

Even as it was getting dark, Ruby stuffed herself full of candy and other treats she had wringed out of people over the course of the day, a fact Yang chose to ignore once more as she went on;

"Alright, everyone buy their costumes for tonight's party?"

"I mean…" Ruby began and Yang immediately groaned inwardly. "I was kiiinda hoping you guys would buy mine for me ´cause you know, uh, _it's my birthday_." The sniper even had the gall to pose so cutesy and innocently as she said it.

Blake and Weiss glanced over at each other and sighed in unison, clearly annoyed. Yang on the other hand, just as annoyed, felt the wheels in her head starting to turn, pieces coming together and forming a plan that sounded tempting the more she dwelled on it over the span of a few seconds.

She rubbed her hands together and smirked at the rest of her team. "Hmmm…You know what, Ruby? You're absolutely right! We _should_ get you a costume for tonight, shouldn't we?"

Weiss and Blake quickly caught on as they prepared Gambol Shroud's elastic ribbon and a Gravity Glyph behind the sniper's back.

"Aw, you guys are just the best—"

**x.x**

That night, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were enjoying themselves at the party relieved of stress and thoroughly spent well into the night.

In a backroom away from the party, however, Ruby was "enjoying" her new costume; a skin-tight body-suit, ripped open to expose her malleable breasts, bubble-butt and crotch, with her pyjama blindfold and an open-ring mouth gag. Her hands were tied behind her back by her wrists with Gambol Shroud's ribbon and her body was affixed to a low platform for an easy doggy-style position. On her sleeping mask was _`Stress relief´_ written while her lower back had _´Spunk soaker´_ written on it. On the wall was a makeshift sign with an arrow pointing at the sniper, reading; _"It's her birthday! Give her a treat!" _complete with a drawn heart.

The aftermath of her team was clearly visible; streaks of thick cum marked her face and stained her dark hair, smeared over her lips and ring-gag and dribbling out down her chin from the milky pool left in her mouth. It coated the valley between her breasts and long arcs covered her back; more so was smeared and stained over her ass, the crack, and oozing out of her sore pussy like a thorough-bred mare, and ran down her inner thighs. And her hidden, puckered star—

Nora grunted in a drunken stupor as she fucked Ruby's little star with her dick, slowly but roughly, one hand on her shoulder and one holding a paper cup. "Nice-_hic!_\- costume, Ruby…_hic!"_

Ruby could only buck and moan through her open-ring gag. Be it a plead for help or a statement of this not being her costume of choice, it didn't matter. Affixed as she was she could only take it, ravished by pleasure as her body betrayed her just like it had the whole night so far.

Nora took a swig of her mug and quickened the pacing of her thrusts as her muscles tensed. Her body went rigid, bliss coiling over her cock as she buried it as deep as she could before she erupted for the second time, snugly inside the warmth of Ruby's petite ass.

Taking a minute to milk herself completely, Nora sighed and took another sip of her drink. Her thirst quenched and lust sated, she pulled out and in her drunken mirth placed her paper mug on Ruby's head, spilling some leftovers. "Habby…_hic!..._Happy…Happy birthday!"

Nora left shortly after, not even bothering to tuck her phallus away. Ruby remained in place for the rest of the party and the night, receiving plenty of birthday wishes and treats over the course of it; and Ruby learned from then on that maybe, just maybe, she should not push her luck.

_As for what happened next year, I'll just leave that to your imagination._


End file.
